The Day I Became Dauntless
by Fanofdivergent
Summary: This is about Aly. A transfer from Erudite to Dauntless. Four and Six are in here :). No war. Um... there will be fluff, but that comes much later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...**

**This is for AlyIsDauntless, one of my contest winners**

**R&R**

* * *

Just as I'm about to finish curling my hair, my mom bursts into the room. "Aly! What in the name of _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

I ignore her. I stare at her reflection in the mirror. Her face is turning a shade of purple and multiple veins are sticking out of her neck. let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you want?"

"What do I want!? What do I want!?" she yells, her face turning a deeper purple. "You have nerve kid! You are going to make me late, and Jeanine will _not_ be happy about that! For all I know, she could break all hell loose if we aren't there!"

"Calm down." I say while rolling my eyes. "We aren't going to be late."

"Yeah right." she scoffs.

"Get out!" I yell. "You're the reason I'm leaving this hellhole!"

She mumbles something and then storms out of my room. Thank _God._ I put on some light blue eye shadow, blood red lipstick, dark black mascara, and a light grey eyeliner. I guess my face is a mix of factions.

_Take a deep breath, Aly. _I think to myself. _It's just the Choosing Ceremony. No big deal._

But if it is really no big deal, why do I feel so nervous?

I walk downstairs and see my dad at the table. "Hey, Daddy."

"Pumpkin!" he exclaims. I love my dad. I will miss all of him. The sweet words, his scents, and all of our memories. I choke up just thinking about not having my dad around anymore. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he looks at me. "Nothing" I repeat, more harshly this time.

"Okay." he says, not buying my story for one minute. "So." he starts, attempting a conversation.

"So." I say.

"You look nice." he says. I look down. I'm wearing a black camisole, a blue off shoulder top over it, and dark skinny jeans. My blonde hair is curled at the ends only. I didn't think I looked _that_ good. I knew some boys looked at me, but not many people like small girls. I was just over five foot, and barely even ninety pounds.

"Thanks, Dad." I say with a smile.

"Any time, muffin."

"Dad," I start. "I'm going to Dauntless. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I could never be mad at you, Aly." he says. "I just want to know if you'll ever forgive me."

Huh? "For what, Dad?" I ask.

"For not being the best dad." he replies.

Tears brim in my eyes. "Oh, Dad." I say. "You've been the best thing in my life."

"No. I haven't." he says.

"Stop it, Dad." I say. "You are amazing, and that's why I love you so much."

He takes in a deep breath and embraces me in a tight hug. "I love you." he says, his voice muffled by my hair.

"I love you."

* * *

After I choose Dauntless and jump on the train, I gain a friend.

"Aly." a voice says behind me. I turn and see a tall girl. She has wavy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a great tan.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, confused.

"I heard it when they called your name." she says, looking like _duh. _"I'm Rachel."

"Oh. You're Rachel. _The _Rachel, right?" everyone knew Rachel as the Dauntless rebel. She was always in trouble.

"Yep." she says with a menacing grin.

"Cool." I say.

"Time to jump." she says with a grin.

"Yay." I say. I love sports and running.

Before the train is even at the building, I jump. Not surprisingly, I was just able to make it to the edge of the roof. I grin and run to the end of the building. I look down and see a gaping hole. Obviously, we will have to jump into it, so I do. I feel the wind rush past. I land in a net. Thank God.

A hand grabs me and helps me out. A girl is behind the hand. She looks almost like me, and just about a year older. "You okay?" she asks. "You look a little winded." I can't find words, so I nod. "I'm Six. Who are you?"

"I'm Aly." I say. "Why is your name a number?"

She chuckles a bit. "Hey Four!" she yells.

A boy comes up, looking about two years older than Six. He is quite attractive.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Explain to Aly why our names are numbers." she says, smiling at some hidden joke.

"Gladly." he says smiling at the same hidden joke. "We only have that many fears."

"Whoa. You only have four fears?" I ask.

"Yep." he says.

"And I have six," says Six.

"Then what are your real names?" I ask.

"Well," says Six. "No one is allowed to know Four's real name. Except me. But my name, and only to you is, Tris."

"Tris." I say. "Cool name."

"Four!" she yells again. "Make the announcement!"

"First jumper- Aly!" Four yells.

"Welcome to our exciting compound." Si- I mean, Tris says.

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**R&R**

**thanks love yas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry :(**

**my laptop crashed :(**

**DISCLAIMER: no matter how much I want to I will never own divergent!**

**tell 'em, Haymitch**

**"SHE IS GONNA HAVE PORCUPINE BABIES BEFORE SHE OWNS THIS! wait...why am I here? where is here? are you my mom?"**

**um... I think he may have overdone the vodka.**

* * *

Four and Tris lead us down a dim hallway. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the lighting. All in all there are six transfers- three Erudite (me included), one Candor, one Amity, and one Abnegation. The Erudite are me, a brown haired girl named JoJo, and a cute boy named Isaac. Isaac keeps looking over at me, and I keep blushing. The Candor is a redhead named Piper, her name makes sense. She is always piping up. The Amity is a boy with blonde hair named Dylan. And the Abnegation is a boy named Jason.- There are only five Dauntless-born. I don't bother to learn their names.

"This is where we split up!" Four yells to be heard over the initiates. "Dauntless-born, go with Six, you don't need a tour, do you?" The Dauntless seem to like this, so they whoop and holler. When I'm sure no one's looking, I sneak over with the Dauntless and follow them into a large gymnasium.

"Rachel, Aly, and Sarah, come with me. Josh, Liam, and Mark, go over to the other corner." Tris tells us. We split into our boy and girl groups. I am ready to fight, kick, and do whatever when Tris comes up behind me.

"Hey, Tr- Six." I say distractedly.

"Don't think I didn't notice you sneaking over." she whispers harshly.

"I'm sorry. I just, I... I wanted to-" she cuts me off.

"It's fine. I probably would have done the same thing, but now you have to stay here. Don't do anything stupid."

I feel so relieved. "I won't. I promise." Tris walks away.

"Alright guys, Tug-o-War starts now." My group grasps one end of the rope while the boys group grabs the other. Tris crosses to the center. In the center I see a pile of mud that I didn't notice before. "Three! Two! One! Begin!"

We grunt and pull until the boys come flying forward and land in the mud.

"Poned!" I yell at them. Josh looks up at me, smiles a bit, and throws a mud ball right into my face. "You did _not_ just do that!" I scream.

"Oh, but I did." he replies. I cry out and run to the mud. I gather some up and keep throwing the mud at him. He laughs and dodges each with ease.

"Stop." A stern voice says. I turn and see a man with more metal than skin on his face. He must see my confused look because he says, " I'm Eric, a Dauntless leader. And you are not a Dauntless-born." he looks at my outfit and raises one eyebrow.

"I, um, I uh...that is..." I croak out.

"Don't worry. I'm not the one you should be worried about. You should worry about Peter, though." I notice Tris's jaw tightens when Eric says Peter.

"What do you want Eric?" Tris asks, clearly annoyed. "Other than a girlfriend."

"I want you." he points at...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**r&r!**

**thanks love yas**

**and again, so so so sorry :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baack **

**follow me on wattpad!**

** CassiaFreyer**

**miss me?**

**of course you did!**

**disclaimer**

**divergent is owned by the one and only Veronica Roth who is a genius!**

* * *

Eric points to Tris. "I want you." He says. Tris tenses.

"What? I have a boyfriend! Why would you want me? After all you have done to me! How-"

"Slow down there, Princess. I didn't mean like that. Gross. No. I need you to help Uriah. He's having trouble controlling the counter at the new restaurant. " Tris groans audibly.

"Do I have to?" she asks.

"I don't know." Eric says. " Do you want to stay Dauntless?"

Tris groans again. "Ugh. Fine." She turns to us. "Initiates, Eric will finish training for today." Everyone else groans, so I join.

"Shut up!" Eric yells. He turns to Tris. "Thank you, Princess."

"Shut up." Tris says. On that note, she turns and walks out the door.

"Alright, fake initiate, wanna know who Six's boyfriend is?" Eric asks me.

"First, I have a name." I stretch out my hand. "I'm Aly. Second, I know that she's Tris. And third, who?"

"Okay, _Aly._ Tris's boyfriend is Four." he says.

"I figured." I mumble.

* * *

Training goes well until Tris comes back, seemingly agitated.

"Woah. Calm down, Princess." Eric says.

"I am _not _in the mood, Eric, so please, just shut up. Please?" she rubs her temple.

"Sure. Whatever." he turns on his heels and struts out the door.

"Line up!" Tris yells.

* * *

After training, Josh follows me.

"Aly!" he calls. "Aly!"

"What, Josh?" I snap.

"Will you do me a favor?" he asks.

"That depends on what it is." I say vaguely.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I feel heat creeping up my neck.

"Oh. Um..." I say.

"You don't have to." he says quickly.

"No. No. It's fine. You just caught me off guard."

"Oh. Good." he says, clearly relieved. He kisses my cheek and runs off to the dorms. I blush and lean against the wall.

* * *

**don't hate me**

**R&R**

**contest**

**guess my favorite movie and i'll put you in a story like I did for aly**

**follow me on wattpad!**

** CassiaFreyer**

**thanks love yas!**


End file.
